


Rendezvous

by Fleurete



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 02:30:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3751003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fleurete/pseuds/Fleurete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa isn’t one to play around. Sure, he’s fucked and been fucked, but it hasn’t happened nearly as many times as the rumors passing around school would lead someone to believe.</p>
<p>That is why he feels like laughing to himself, even with his face pressing into the surface of his desk and Kageyama behind him, fumbling with Oikawa’s pleated and (formerly) pressed skirt for the third time that week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> i'm trash

Oikawa isn’t one to play around. Sure, he’s fucked and been fucked, but it hasn’t happened nearly as many times as the rumors passing around school would lead someone to believe.

That is why he feels like laughing to himself, even with his face pressing into the surface of his desk and Kageyama behind him, fumbling with Oikawa’s pleated and (formerly) pressed skirt for the third time that week.

The third time screwing around, Oikawa reminds himself. The skirt is new.

Kageyama almost never talks during these encounters except for his suppressed and guttural groan when he comes, so Oikawa has to strain his ears when Kageyama almost whispers with his hand reaching out for the condom (courtesy of Oikawa) on the desk. “How the hell did you even get this uniform?”

Oikawa turns his head to avoid talking into the wood. “A girl forgot it at my house. Never bothered to come back for it, and I never tried returning it.” The first time he wore it was to Iwaizumi’s place. Oikawa loved the feeling of air rushing around and caressing his legs, unobstructed by the cloth between his thighs that came with wearing shorts.

Oikawa can sense Kageyama feeling the silk of his underwear and rubbing the lace trim between his fingers. He is surprised no questions arise about his choice of undergarment or even the sheer stockings he has on (he was already wearing a girl’s uniform, why not complete the ensemble?) when he feels his underwear being pulled down. A bottle is placed back onto the table far away from Oikawa’s face, and soon a harsh coldness enters him accompanied by a finger.

Despite his natural talent for volleyball, Kageyama isn’t very good when it comes to fucking. The first time they did this, Oikawa had to stop Kageyama from just pushing into him. Kageyama’s carelessness (or naivete, Oikawa wagered) meant Oikawa had to prepare himself and slip a condom onto Kageyama’s cock. Kageyama refused to look anywhere near him for the whole ordeal until Oikawa straddled his hips and lowered himself onto him. Kageyama had buried his head into the crook of Oikawa’s neck to muffle his grunts.

Kageyama withdraws his fingers from Oikawa and the dick that follows soon after makes the latter shudder, his gasp uttered at the same time that he pushes himself back onto Kageyama’s shaft.

All right, maybe Kageyama was getting better.

They settle into a rhythm, Kageyama’s increasingly rough and brisk thrusts hitting Oikawa just so, and Oikawa eagerly matching his pace, their combined movements causing Oikawa to meet the base of Kageyama’s cock. He is sure Kageyama’s hands on his hips will leave visible marks, and he feels the desk underneath him wobble from the pressure.

Oikawa moves his arm from its position beneath his head and starts stroking himself, his usually steady hand clumsily moving up and down his erection. He is surprised when Kageyama twists Oikawa’s head to the side and places his hand on Oikawa’s own hand, stilling the movement on his dick. Oikawa is about to protest in the best drawl he can manage (“Still the king, huh?”) but he draws in a breath when Kageyama guides his hand to Oikawa’s mouth. Something about the situation is extremely humiliating to him, but despite (or because of?) this it makes him grow impossibly harder and he proceeds to take their fingers into his mouth, drawing a quick intake of breath from Kageyama that Oikawa can feel on the back of his neck. With spit coating their fingers, Kageyama moves their hands back to Oikawa’s cock and guides their movements, from the tip down to the base and back again.

Oikawa knows Kageyama is about to finish because he is practically slamming into him, his movements becoming erratic and rushed. It is the same behaviour that caused him to get switched out at the Interhigh match with Oikawa’s own team—a frantic acceleration of motion driven by pressure and liable to burst. Right now though, Oikawa finds Kageyama’s increased pace incredible and quickens his own movements, revelling in the friction and the thought of Kageyama coming undone.

These strange encounters had begun soon after Karasuno’s loss to Aoba Johsai. During the match and after, Oikawa was able to read tension in Kageyama’s knitted brows, frustration in his tight movements, anger in his feet pounding the floor to get that last ball to Shouyou. The mounting strain of the match showed bright and clear in Kageyama’s body.

That wasn’t the only reason why this started though, at least from what Oikawa could discern. The stress of the loss mingled with a more personal pressure, one that Shouyou seemed to cause. So when Kageyama reached his breaking point and started a tirade aimed at Oikawa that resulted from months—years—worth of tension, Oikawa thought nothing much of his impulse to kiss Kageyama, shutting him up. What followed allowed Kageyama to relieve some stress, and Oikawa was feeling horny anyway. Two crows with one stone.

Except Oikawa wasn’t expecting it to become a regular thing. Nor was he expecting to actually look forward to their little trysts.

Kageyama’s raspy moan of _Oikawa-san_ right next to Oikawa’s ear makes him come immediately, making a mess of both their hands that had been running over his cock. Oikawa stays leaned over the desk while Kageyama pulls out, and he can feel them both trying to regain their breath. If he were anyone else, he would have been embarrassed at the sound he made as he came (almost a _mewl_ , like a cat in heat), but instead he turns his head to watch Kageyama clean himself up and head to the garbage can in the corner of the room to toss away the condom and some spent tissues. With a slight tilt to his mouth and trying to calm down his racing pulse, he says, “Tobio-chan, you’re so naughty fucking me in this girl’s uniform. Don’t tell me it’s a fantasy of yours. I can get some other outfits for next time, if you’d like—maybe a maid? A nurse?” At this point he is just trying to get a rise of out of Kageyama, but he drops the _next time_ into his words like a foot testing the water. Because for all of their previous encounters, they have never spoken about a _next time._

Kageyama narrows his eyes and looks away, and Oikawa can see the scarlet tingeing his cheeks and behind his ears, a splash of red on a pale canvas. “Do you ever stop talking?”

“Well, I seem to recall you had me at quite a loss for words just a moment ago…” Oikawa chuckles as Kageyama grows even redder. He finally unsticks himself from the desk and grabs some tissues to wipe his hand. He pulls his underwear back up and neatens his skirt. Miraculously almost his entire uniform is left clean, except for a small smear on his stockings. Smirking, he makes sure Kageyama’s eyes are on him again before he slowly wipes the cum off his thigh with a finger and brings it up to his mouth, his tongue flicking out to lick it off. Kageyama’s eye twitches but the flush on his face deepens to a beautiful and almost impossible shade of dark red that is made more striking by the black of his hair. Oikawa finds it totally and utterly endearing, and he has to reel in the desire to kiss Kageyama. Or fuck him.

Oikawa’s preoccupation with his sex drive renders him unable to notice Kageyama’s movements until the latter is right in front of him. Oikawa blinks and holds his hands up playfully. He _tsks_ before he says, “Now now Tobio-chan, you shouldn’t go around picking fights with your seniors. It’s even worse form to do so right after…”

He trails off when Kageyama reaches out to touch Oikawa’s skirt, dangerously close to his groin. Oikawa can feel the hard edge of his desk digging into his back as he watches Kageyama’s hand linger there for longer than necessary, until Kageyama finally raises his hand and in an almost pitch-perfect and completely frightening imitation of Oikawa earlier, licks off Oikawa’s cum from his fingers. After he makes sure he’s got every last drop, Kageyama deadpans in that infuriatingly arrogant voice of his: “Missed a spot.”

Oikawa’s eyes widen to the size of saucers. It is his turn to blush now, and the warmth spreading over his face betrays his otherwise steady words. “A little too early for round two, don’t you think? Although I guess it makes sense, with your stamina on the court.”

Kageyama shoots him a glare that says, _You started it_. He doesn’t say anything though, and pulls on his clothes in silence. By the time Kageyama goes to the bathroom to wash up, Oikawa has put away the things they used and cleaned the mess they made of his desk. He sits on his bed and waits for Kageyama to finish. He’s thought of ending whatever it was they had numerous times before. He’d then conclude that to do so would be more trouble than it was worth, and he liked the sex anyway. Immensely so. But he knew that when they were in the heat of it, when Kageyama’s hands closed over his own or fisted in his hair, that Kageyama wanted Oikawa’s hands to be smaller, his hair to be orange, and his body to be tinier.

“I’m leaving now.” Kageyama interrupts Oikawa’s thoughts, and Oikawa is actually grateful. He stands up and heads towards Kageyama, ushering him out the door. From in front of him Kageyama asks, “You’re still wearing that?”

“Yeah, it feels nice.” _Plus, it seems you like me in it_ , Oikawa thinks to himself. Kageyama is outside on the doorstep when he pauses and turns around. Oikawa has a _goodbye_ perched on the tip of his tongue when he sees Kageyama’s blush and his eyes focused on the point beside Oikawa’s head. Oikawa can tell he is hesitating—Kageyama usually just tosses out a _bye_ before leaving, and has maybe only faced Oikawa to give him a proper goodbye once or twice.

Oikawa decides to let Kageyama suffer, and he cocks his head to the side with a pleasant and questioning smile. After another moment of uncertainty, Kageyama says roughly, “White stockings would look better on you. For next time.” Oikawa is left blinking in confusion for the second time that day as Kageyama calmly walks off.

He closes the door and leans back against it, his head tilting toward the ceiling. _Yeah_ , he thinks. _This is good._

Whistling to himself, Oikawa heads to his closet. _I’m sure I have a pair here somewhere…_


End file.
